semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Genesis campaign
The Genesis campaign was a month long collection of conflicts raging on the planet of Genesis IV, positioned in the Huntri galaxy. It began after the fall of the Drocani union and the division of the two continents of Genesis. This left the planet vulnerable to foreign invasion, soon allowing the small conflict raging there to escalate into a full scale campaign. It began on the 5th of October 3032 with the formation Genusion clan in the Deepwood of the southern continent. The clan was formed from the surviving wood elves who were still loyal to the Drocani order. Under the rulership of Opila Shurtagn, the clan began to bring together the Deepwood. While the clans of the eastern planes gave themselves to the honourable Valhallans, the northern continent was not so lucky. The Ibanada Concava, or Liberty Valley, was in a state of upheaval at the time. The eruption of mount Norda had brought chaos to the surrounding area, and the undead were beginning to infect the water sources. It was decided outside help was needed, and so by vote of the people, the Terran government took control. The Terrans effectively repelled the undead in the area and were able to remove the taint of the wasteland. The irreversibly tainted ruins were successfully quarantined, and the people felt generally safer. However, Terra began to persuade the human population of the valley that it was the elves who had abandoned them. Cleansing took place, and countless elves were executed. Terra began to expand out into the areas affected by the volcano, helping them recover but enslaving or killing the none-human population in the process. In the east, the powerful Sanarii clan Vespa continued unaffected by the events outside their borders, however it is known the Uhuru sent troops to reinforce their brothers, an act of kindness persuading them to join the Sultan. The Kreedian empire arrived on the 11th of October 3032 in an attempt to capture as much land as possible for the empire and free the north of Terran rulership. Marshal Escre Sandstorm and the 14th legion were responsible for the attack. kreedia eventually took the northern region of the eastern marshland. The marsh was renowned for being one of the worst infected regions on the planet, mainly because of the supercity Goliath was positioned in the center. Kreedia however took control of the marsh north of the city, finding it to be more of a hidden forest rather than part of the marsh itself. However when the Kreedian settlement of Strongmane was established, the supercity still caused countless problems. The Kreedians ignited a great fire within the city, controlling it so it eventually spread to the coast and vanished. This allowed Kreedia to pass into the marshland and conquer the few settlements that had failed to destroy the great ruin. Kreedia however did not expand past the marsh on the southern continent. Instead, they began an invasion of Irin'hal, a region in the north. While the Valhallans pushed up the western part of the Terran territory, Kreedia fought to capture the heavily defended Irin'hal region. Beginning with the attack on the small coastal town of Aedum. kreedia expected only a small amount of resistance on the beach from the local guard and any unfortunate Terran squad members that were stationed there. Yet the defenders held off for two weeks, allowing for turrets and artillery to be stationed there. The Kreedians fought endlessly to take the town, finally seizing it on the 31st of October 3032. On the march from Aedum to Irin'hal itself, the Kreedians were met by the attack force of the